Roll Over!
by Ay Hua
Summary: Sometimes rolling can get you up. Sometimes it can end you up on the floor. VashxMeryl.


Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Roll Over!

Vash loved Meryl, more then he had ever loved anyone, even Rem, his precious mother figure. He could sit and watch Meryl, his eyes glazed over with joy any time of the day, and most times he did. At night they would fight over the covers and constantly find themselves with heated breath between them and gasps of pleasure filling the room.

_Why is it she can't keep to her side?_ Vash wondered once again. The dawn was far from rising and he was once again pushed to the far side of the bed, or rather more like the edge.

Though Meryl was small, and it wasn't that Vash didn't tell her such, but the fact that at night, when all should have been still, she wasn't. Meryl rolled…oh did she ever roll. She would start the evening in his arms and if he didn't keep a tight grasp on her minute frame she would roll to one side, then hours later she would roll over to his side. Now if Meryl just rolled over and began to cuddle with him, that would be perfectly fine, but no. Meryl liked to roll and if unchecked she would roll you right off the bloody bed.

Even though most of the time this never happened. Vash learned soon after they married and Meryl had put their constant shagging to a measured amount, that she rolled. They no longer had the excuse of shagging all hours of the day and night, both of them had jobs and both had expenses to cover. But Vash didn't care, he had his insurance girl with him and that was all that mattered…then anyway. Now Vash had to fight (almost) every night for rights to his side of the bed, and this was one of those nights.

He looked over at Meryl. Her soft features glowing in the moon's twilight, she looked ethereal and otherworldly. Vash smiled, he knew why he loved her, for all of her strengths, her ability to do what others would not (chasing him down one of many), and her perseverance. No one in his or her right mind would continue to follow a man who could create such destruction, but Meryl did, and continued to. Then he thought about her weaknesses, her soft and naïve side, and the side that allowed him to enter and take up residence. Her need to protect everyone everything even him and his miserable brother.

His eyes focused once again. Knives had been rather upset at the prospect of the two marring but it never went past a grunt or groan. Vash reached out to touch Meryl's face; her skin was soft and smooth under his callused hands. She shivered lightly and unconsciously pressed her face deeper into his hand. Vash couldn't help the content smile that spread across his face. Moments like these were what he lived so long for.

Then Meryl shifted, and Vash inwardly groaned. Soon Meryl was going to move, and when his beautiful insurance girl moved…she moved. Meryl moved ever closer to where Vash lay and practically shoved her face into his embrace. Vash grunted silently and held her closed. Meryl gave one last shove and Vash meet cold wood, and Vash grimaced, damn that was cold…

Meryl normally slept against the wall because Vash woke far earlier then she did and it would disturb her to have him move over her to get out of bed. But much like Meryl's constant fighting over the comforter they had come to an agreement about her rolling issue. Vash would sleep against the wall so as insure him a spot on the bed. And if he had to move so be it. But both had forgotten how cold the walls were at night, and were they ever cold. _Damn it…I'll have to put something against the wall tomorrow so this doesn't happen again, either that or seduce my Mer into a late night shagging…hmmm that wouldn't be a bad idea._ Vash grinned, he would so that. It had been a couple of days since their last shagging and he was already missing her moans and gasps.

Vash chuckled and held Meryl closer. They had forgone the heavy comforter and they had nothing but a light blanket over them and Vash knew Meryl was seeking his heat. _The human furnace and the human rolling pin, what a fine husband and wife we make. I wonder what our children are going to be like?_

The suns had begun to rise and Vash would soon rise anyway. He closed his eyes waiting for the sun to reach the foot of the bed so he could get up and close the blind to let Meryl sleep some more.

"I love you Vash." Came Meryl's muffled voice. She was still buried deep into his chest, her fingers flexing against his grate, while the other held her head above the screws on his other shoulder.

He smiled softly, "I love you too Mer. Now go back to sleep, your going to need it. I need payment for being rolled to the wall…you have no idea how cold it is."

He felt her smile into his chest, sigh and fall back asleep a whispered, "of course my love." On her lips.

Yes tomorrow they would spend the night naked and sweating, heated words, and muffled cries. Yes, Vash was getting some rather excited thoughts of how he was going to do just that.


End file.
